Aftermath
by Darth Cody
Summary: A look at what occurred immediately after the Crying Child's fatal encounter with Fredbear. And what became of the Big Brother. Twoshot. AU, and ties into my Fnaf/Sonic Crossover canon. Rated T for some material.
1. The Bite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's. It belongs to Scott Cawthon. All I own is my interpretation and spin on the lore.**

Chapter 1: The Bite

"Hey guys," the kid with the Foxy mask said to his friends. "I think the little man wants to give Fredbear a big kiss." He and his friends laughed, glaring down at the little boy at their feet. Each of them was wearing a different mask based off of one of the relatively new animatronics. As they picked him up, they ignored his frantic pleas to be released, and his flailing arms failed to free him.

They walked over to the stage where the two yellow animatronics were standing. They were too busy to notice the worried look on Spring Bonnie's face. The child was screaming now. The four bullies swung him to and fro, saying, "One...Two...THREE!" They tossed him up, and he landed right in Fredbear's mouth. He was screaming at the top of his lungs now. The four friends laughed as the one with the Foxy mask said, "See, little man. That wasn't so bad, now let's get you down from-"

CRUNCH!

All four of them stopped cold at the loud noise, and their confusion instantly morphed into horror. Fredbear's jaws had clamped shut on the boy's head. The child was motionless. From nearby, a woman screamed at the sight, and the four boys did the only thing they could: they ran. Straight into the establishment's owner and the creator of the robots, William Afton.

* * *

"JUST WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING, MICHAEL?!" William shouted later that day, back at their house. They weren't at the hospital because when the paramedics arrived to get the little boy free, they discovered that he was already dead. Michael said nothing. "Do you realize what you've done? Answer me!"

"I-I'm sorry, Dad." Michael stammered. "It was just a little joke."

"Just a joke?!" William scolded. "You call what you did to your brother a _joke_? He's _dead_ , because of you!" Michael had nothing to say. William Afton sighed as he pressed a hand to his forehead. "And _I'm_ going to have to break the news to your mother when I go to visit her and your sister on Tuesday." Michael felt terrible now. He knew his younger sister was struggling with cancer, and they barely saw her nowadays.

William Afton gave his son a glare and said "I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. I just need some time to consider what to do next." Michael didn't say a word, and ran up to his room. He could still hear his father thinking out loud. "First, my little angel gets stuck in the hospital, now I have to tell her that her little brother's dead. What am I going to do?"

Michael slammed the door to his room shut, but he knew his father was too busy with the bigger problem to worry about that. Michael slumped onto his bed. "What have I done..." He sobbed. "This...this is all my fault." Then, his fingers shook as they curled into a fist. He slammed it into his pillow, gritting his teeth as he said, "I don't care how long it takes. I don't care what happens to me. But I swear, with all my heart, that one of these days, I will make those robots pay."

* * *

Tuesday rolled around, and William Afton pulled back up his driveway. As he entered the house, he took another look at the picture in his hand. His daughter had drawn it for hm. She had drawn her entire family, even down to Michael's Foxy Mask and her little brother's Fredbear plushie. And then there was the doll, the one his daughter had called "Circus Girl". It intrigued him. _Maybe I can convince the others to help make this one..._

He pondered this as he waited for Michael to come home from school. _Strange_ , he thought, _Michael's not back yet. He should've been here thirty minutes ago_. His thoughts were interupted when he spotted a note on the fridge. He set down the drawing and took the note. As he read, his eyes widened in shock. It read:

 _Father,_  
 _If you're reading this, than I suppose this is goodbye. I never wanted my little bro to get hurt. I just meant it as a joke. I don't know why Fredbear's mouth closed so fast. If I knew what could have happened, I would have stopped it. But it's too late. He's dead. And I'm to blame. So I left. I didn't even bother coming home from school. I don't know where I'll be heading, but I don't care. I'm sorry for what I did, even if sorry won't bring my little bro back. But I can't stay anymore. Goodbye. Michael._

 **A/N: And there you have it folks. The next piece in the puzzle that is my spin on the Fnaf lore. I'm sure anyone who has read my previous story, "And Baby makes Fowa" recognizes the drawing made by William Afton's daughter.**


	2. The Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I am not Scott Cawthon. Otherwise, we would have solid information about Funtime Foxy's gender, since it's already obvious that Toy Foxy/Mangle can NOT be a male.**

Chapter 2: The Attack

 _Three years later_

They had stumbled across a new restaurant. Bonnie Mask kid said, "Hey, Mikey. Isn't that the new place your old man opened up? The one with the clowns?" Michael, wearing his Foxy mask, confirmed that it was. Chica Mask kid said, "Well, why are we all standing here? Let's trash the place!"

The four friends snuck in through the back, finding themselves in a large storage room. There were tons of large crates stacked around, conveniently stacked like a fortress. Freddy Mask kid spotted something and said, "Hey guys, I found Chica." Sure enough, A colorful model of Chica stood motionless on a small, elevated platform. "This must be where the robots go when they aren't out entertaining people." Bonnie Mask said.

"But she doesn't look much like Chica." Michael noted.

"She looks more like that newer model, the one everyone's calling 'Toy Chica'." Chica Mask suggested.

"Hey, yeah." Freddy Mask agreed. "Just like how the Foxy they have here looks like the new Foxy. I think that one is called Mangle, isn't it?"

"Hey," Michael said. "I bet this one has a loose beak, just like Toy Chica."

The four friends laughed, and Freddy Mask reached up to take the beak. Just as he was about to grab it, the colorful Funtime Bonnie standing next to her snapped awake, roaring. Without a second's hesitation, it pounced, tearing the kid's mask off and tossing it away. Its face opened up, clamping down hard on the kid's exposed mouth.

Funtime Chica, awakened by the commotion, reached out to try and calm Funtime Bonnie down, only to be violently smacked away. The colorful robot slammed into the wall with a disturbingly loud thump, and the three other kids panicked. They ran, leaving their fallen comrade behind. They weren't around when people ran in, followed by Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy.

Michael and his friends scattered. They promised one another to meet back up at their usual hang-out when the heat died down. Without any other ideas, Michael broke into Freddy's. The same location where he'd caused his brother's death. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were long gone, but Michael didn't care. He needed to find somewhere to hide; no doubt someone might have seen him break in. Then he saw the spare Spring bonnie Suit. With Flashlights shining outside, Michael panicked. He couldn't afford to get caught. So, with no other options, he squeezed into the suit.

A minute later, a pair of police officers entered the restaurant. Mike remained perfectly still. He could hear them talking.

"Sheesh, this place is a mess." The first cop said, in a distinct New Jersey accent.

"Well, no one's been in here for three years, Johnny." The second cop said. "Remember what happened?"

"Yeah." Johnny replied. "Real cryin' shame, Pete. To think the poor kid got chomped. And he was so young."

Michael could see the lights shining around the room, as Johnny asked, "'Ey, Pete. You sure that lady said someone broke inta this joint? Seems desoited, man."

"Well, I can't see anyone. Maybe they left." Pete replied. "It could have just been a raccoon or something. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah," Johnny added. "This place gives me the creeps. Wanna grab a bite?"

"How about we head back to the station and give the report to the chief first." Pete responded. "Then we need to meet the guys at that place over on Maple street. It's poker night, remember?"

Johnny chuckled as he said, "Yeah, how I could I not? Tonight's the night where you guys go home flat broke, and I win big."

"Oh, yeah, just like what you've said for the past, what, three weeks now?" Pete asked, mockingly. He chuckled as Johnny quickly said "'Ey, that ain't funny, man. This time will be different, just you watch!" The door slammed shut, and Mike could vaguely hear the sound of a car driving away.

He stood up quickly, breathing hard. He'd done it. Now to get out of this suit...wait. What was that rattling sound? Suddenly, there was a loud snap, and Michael felt something puncture him, as if his skin was tightening around his bones. Then it felt like his entire skeleton was being impaled. He could see the blood begin to pool at his feet. He struggled to move, but he could only shake, as he slowly slumped to the ground, unable to make a sound, as the darkness overtook him.

 **A/N: Funny story, I came up with the idea that the Bully Brother from Fnaf 4 turns into Springtrap in this headcanon BEFORE I saw the final cutscene for Fnaf Sister Location's Custom Night. But I stand by what I interpret. Also, I'm terribly sorry to anyone from New Jersey if I butchered the** **way they talk. And again, this is another call back to one of my previous stories. I'm under the assumption that when F.** **Freddy and F. Foxy arrived, F. Chica was able to tell them what happened before her power went out. That's how they were able to relay that back to Baby, and then in turn, it was how Baby was able to tell it to Metal Sonic.**


End file.
